Una noche buena en el santuario
by Cassiopeia Weasley
Summary: Como muestra de agradecimiento, Saori decide celebrar el banquete de noche buena y la navidad en el santuario, recibiendo todos muchas sorpresas, ¿ quien sera besado o besada, debajo del muérdago, entra y descubrelo.


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, si fueran míos, todos fueran gays. Mmm ok no, solo la mayoría.

**N/A:** se que debería de actualizar mis otros fics en lugar de estar subiendo mas, pero no pude resistirme a hacer un intento de fic navideño, trate de que fuera algo sencillo, pero las ideas se amontonaron en mi cabeza y esto, fue el resultado, además nuestros amados caballeros se merecen una noche buena como Dios (Zeus) manda, así que aquí les va.

**Advertencia:** hay parejas yaoi, pero también hetero, respeto a quien no les guste el yaoi, pero a mí me encanta y hay caballeros a los que simplemente no puedo ver como heteros, máximo, bisexuales, pero no hetero, igual que a algunos no logro verlos en plan de gay, así que para equilibrar, hay de todo en el santuario, ya dejo de hartarlos con mis notas y vamos al fic.

**Una Noche Buena En el Santuario.**

by: Cassiopeia Weasley.

One-shot.

_**Japón, Diciembre.**_

Saori Kido, se encontraba en su mansión en Japón, pensando en una forma de agradecer a sus caballeros tanto de oro, como de bronce, por haber peleado tantas guerras por protegerla. Ella sabía, que muchos de sus caballeros venían de diferentes países y tenían diferentes culturas y creencias, pero entre ellos tenían el hilo común de la navidad, ella al ser una diosa griega, no creía en esas festividades, pero sus caballeros si, así que como gesto de agradecimiento, decidió celebrar la navidad en el santuario, así sus caballeros que creían en la festividad podrían celebrar y los que no la conocían incluida ella misma, podrían hacerlo.

Contenta con la decisión que había tomado, se dirigió hacia los cinco de bronce que vivían con ella en la mansión, para comunicarles que partirían hacia el santuario, pero sin revelarle sus motivaciones.

- oigan chicos - les saludo la peli lila muy contenta - necesito que empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos al santuario.

- mmm... pero ¿por qué? señorita Saori - pregunto curioso el caballero de Andrómeda. - no es que no me agrade la noticia, sino que es muy repentino el viaje, ¿sucede algo?

- si, Saori, ¿por que de repente quieres ir al santuario? - replico Seiya.

- no les puedo adelantar nada ahora, al llegar allá sabrán mis motivos, los necesito a todos reunidos, para decirles que es lo que deseo, ahora arreglen sus cosas que partiremos lo más pronto posible.

Dejando a cinco confundidos chicos en la sala, Saori se marcha a preparar el viaje al santuario y lo que necesitaría para el banquete de noche buena, los regalos de navidad para sus caballeros e invitar a algunas personas a la celebración que comenzaría con el banquete de noche buena y terminaría el día de navidad, ella quería elegir personalmente el regalo para cada uno de sus 19 caballeros.

"_sé que esto no compensa todo lo que han sufrido por mi causa, mis valientes caballeros, es solo un pequeño presente para que sepan que los llevo en mi corazón día tras día "_

Fueron los pensamientos de la joven diosa.

saliendo de su despacho, se apresuro a llamar a Tatsumi, para que la acompañara a hacer las compras de los obsequios, para que sus chicos no sospecharan nada les dio entradas para un concierto de una banda que a los chicos les gustaba mucho, solo para mantenerlos alejados de la mansión hasta que ella regresara, luego de realizar las compras, aprovecho el tiempo en soledad para planear el banquete, con ayuda de Tatsumi y Kiki, que estaba en la mansión con ellos en unas pequeñas vacaciones, acomodo las cosas en el jet que los llevaría a Grecia, para que los chicos no sospecharan nada y se dirigió a esperarlos en la sala a que estos llegaran.

Luego de un cuarto de hora de espera y una bandeja de té con galletitas, los chicos llegaron y la diosa muy feliz los recibió.

- buenas noche chicos.

- buenas noches, Saori. - le respondió Hyoga, quien venía cubriendo a Shun con su chaqueta, porque había comenzado a lloviznar levemente.

- y esta sorpresa, levantada hasta esta hora, diosa - le pregunto el fénix.

- no seas exagerado, Phoenix no Ikki, que no es tan tarde - le respondió la diosa sonriéndole, pues aunque Ikki es muy hosco, la joven además de su diosa era su mejor amiga.

- solo quería comunicarles que, salimos mañana hacia el santuario, así que los quiero listos, que partimos a las siete en punto, sin retrasos - dijo mirando directo a Seiya y sonriéndole burlonamente - me urge hablar con el patriarca, buenas noches caballeros.- dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose.

- buenas noches - respondieron a coro.

- ¿que será lo que quiere Saori con nosotros y los caballeros de oro? - pregunto Shun.

- no tengo ni la menor idea, está muy extraña últimamente, ¿no creen? - pregunto el curioso Pegaso.

- ¿habrá problemas en el Olimpo? - pregunto Hyoga.

-¡por los dioses! Zeus no lo permita, aun no logro reponerme de lo de Hades, y aunque los de oro fueron revividos por la bondad de Athena, no creo que ninguno estemos listos para enfrentar una nueva guerra santa en estos momentos - dijo tiritando Shun, recordando que el, era el ánfora de Hades.

- ya cálmate, Shunny - dijo Hyoga acercándose a él.

- no, nos adelantemos, quizás solo quiera que iniciemos los entrenamientos, para nuestros futuros puestos de caballeros de oro - trato de calmarlos el dragón.

- pero es víspera de navidad - se quejo Hyoga.

- pato, usa tu congelado cerebro, Saori es una diosa griega, para ella la navidad no significa nada - señalo el fénix.

- nii-san, no me gusta que le hables así a Hyoga - replico Shun, mostrándose por primera vez molesto con su hermano.

- creo que es mejor irnos a descansar y terminar de arreglar nuestras cosas, debemos madrugar, solo cuando lleguemos al santuario sabremos qué es lo que desea Saori y yo de verdad deseo ver a mi maestro - decidió dar por finalizada la conversación Shiryu, antes que empezara una pelea.

así cada uno de los cinco chicos de bronce se fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas y dormir.

_**Santuario, Grecia.**_

En el templo del patriarca, se encontraban conversando animadamente, los únicos caballeros que habían sido testigos de dos guerras santas, sobre la inminente llegada de su diosa al santuario.

- Dohko, recibí un mensaje de Japón, Athena vendrá al santuario, junto a los niños de bronce, según lo que entendí, tiene algo importante que decirnos.

- ¿crees que se tratara de algún peligro?, Shion, se que somos caballeros y que nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra diosa Athena, pero hace tan poco que paso la guerra contra Hades y hace tan poquito te recupere, que me aterra que otro peligro nos aceche y nos vuelva a separar - dijo el castaño con cierto dejo de tristeza.

- he estado pensando mucho y he tomado una decisión, quería consultarlo contigo pues nos afecta a ambos, antes de hablarlo con Athena.

- ¿de qué se trata?

- de nosotros, de nuestra relación, no sé qué consecuencias pueda traernos, quizás debamos dejar la orden Dohko, tu, tu lugar como caballero de libra y yo mi lugar como patriarca.

- no me importa... escúchame Shion, he sido caballero de Athena por más de 250 años, he pasado por mucho, te he esperado por años, y ya te he perdido muchas veces, no me importa dejar mi templo, ni la orden, se me dio una nueva vida y voy a vivirla... contigo. Shiryu ha demostrado ser un digno sucesor y sabemos que Saga no sería un mal patriarca ahora que no está bajo el control de Ares.

- entonces, está decidido, ambos hablaremos con la diosa, cuando llegue al santuario - dijo Shion, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su amado y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

El patriarca convoco una reunión por cosmos en el salón de su templo, fueron llegando cada uno de los caballeros, siendo el último en llegar Mu de Aries por ser su templo el más alejado del templo patriarcal. Cada uno se alineo conforme a su signo y se inclinaron ante Shion.

- caballeros, pueden levantarse, los he reunido porque nuestra diosa Athena nos estará visitando, junto a los caballeros de bronce, en cualquier momento han de llegar hasta aquí, espero se comporten a la altura de los caballeros que son.

En lo que se encontraban conversando sintieron unas seis cosmo energías entrar al templo del patriarca y todos se giraron a recibir a sus visitantes.

- mis queridos caballeros - les saludo Saori, haciendo que los mencionados se arrodillaran en señal de respeto, incluido el patriarca - no es necesario mis amados, levántense por favor, he estado pensado mucho y aunque sea una diosa griega, sé que muchos de ustedes no son griegos y que tienen otras culturas y creencias y aun así me son fieles y han dado todo por mi, sé que muchos de ustedes celebran la navidad y es por eso que quiero que celebremos juntos esta festividad. - dijo entusiasmada mientras veía la cara de muchos de sus santos iluminada de alegría.

- ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos banquete de noche buena? pregunto un emocionado Afrodita de Piscis.

- sí, Afrodita, tendremos banquete de noche buena, regalos de navidad, árbol navideño, muérdagos en todas partes, todo lo que quieran, es más, mañana mismo nos vamos todos a comprar las decoraciones para los templos - grito emocionada como la jovencita que era, la diosa.

- disculpe diosa Athena, ¿no sé lo que es la navidad, ni sé como celebrarla? - pregunto curioso el guardián de la quinta casa.

- no te preocupes hermanito, todos los que no sabemos lo que es, aprenderemos juntos, creo que además de nosotros, los gemelos, Milo , Mu y Shaka están en la misma situación.

Los mencionados solo se limitaron a asentir. Mientras todos conversaban sobre lo que sería la celebración y se habían unido los cinco de bronce, quienes conversaban con algunos de los dorados, el patriarca y Dohko se miraron y entendieron el mensaje que había sido dicho sin necesidad de palabras.

- señora... el patriarca y yo necesitamos hablar con usted, sobre algo muy importante para nosotros. - le dijo Dohko muy serio.

- caballero, ¿no podría esperar este asunto hasta que concluyan las celebraciones?

- no, mi diosa, es de suma importancia, es mejor dejar todo en claro desde ahora, mientras más pronto mejor. - le dijo Shion.

- está bien, acompáñenme a mi templo, caballeros...

- preferiríamos que habláramos aquí, delante de los demás caballeros, Dohko y yo no tenemos nada que ocultar, al menos ya no más. - la interrumpió el patriarca.

Ante la mirada incrédula de los 13 caballeros restantes, (ya que Kanon, se había quedado en el santuario, a petición de su diosa y su gemelo) y de los caballeros de bronce, Shion se decidió a hacer pública su relación, con su compañero de armas y de vida.

- me estas asustando Shion, ¿que aflige el alma de mi mano derecha en el santuario? - le pregunto preocupada su diosa.

- Athena, he estado a su servicio por más de 250 años, he peleado por usted, muerto por usted y lo volvería a hacer, pero, durante tantos años he tenido un vacio en mi vida, y es estar separado de la persona que amo. - dijo mirando directamente a Dohko.

- perdónanos Athena, - esta vez fue Dohko que hablo - pero Shion y yo nos amamos desde hace muchos años, demasiados años, hemos renunciado a nuestro amor por nuestros deberes de caballero y de patriarca, nos hemos perdido muchas veces ya, ahora que no hay guerras, usted está segura y tenemos dignos sucesores, queremos estar juntos... sabemos que está mal y que podemos perder nuestros rangos de caballeros, pero nos amamos y nos merecemos estar juntos - concluyo Dohko, con la seguridad que rebozaba por su poros y mirando fijamente a Shion, quien le devolvía la mirada con ojos de amor y orgullo.

Luego de minutos de absoluto silencio, que parecieron una eternidad y de la mirada asombrada de los demás caballeros, Athena tomo la palabra ante tal declaración.

- Shion, Dohko, caballeros de oro y bronce presentes en este salón, cuando tome la decisión de venir al santuario, lo hice basándome en el sacrificio que todos ustedes han hecho siempre por mí, muchos tienen otras creencias y aun así luchan por una diosa pagana, me son fieles y me han demostrado su amor, yo no sé lo que es la navidad, pero he escuchado que es época de amor, de compartir con los seres amados, de perdonar, de pedir perdón y de aceptar a los demás como son, no tengo nada que perdonarles mis amados caballeros.

- si ustedes se aman, yo bendeciré su amor, además como dije soy una diosa griega y pagana y a nosotros no nos molestan esos detalles, mi propio padre es experto en raptar jovencitos - dijo guiñándoles un ojo a ambos que la miraban sin poder salir de su asombro.

- caballeros - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos sus santos - no tienen porque temer de perder sus rangos en la orden, por enamorarse uno de otros, yo misma conozco el sentimiento y es hermoso estar enamorado y más si esa persona te ama tanto, como tú a ella, y si no creen ser correspondidos, no se den por vencidos sin antes luchar por su amor, es más les diría que aprovechen esta hermosa celebración para declararse a quien aman - dijo mirando a Hyoga quien se sonrojo furiosamente - mañana nos iremos de compras para decorar los templos y el salón de baile para el banquete de noche buena y la fiesta, ya solo nos quedan dos días para prepararlo todo, nos reuniremos en la entrada de Aries, yo me retiro, debo descansar caballeros.

Retirándose Athena a sus aposentos, cada uno de sus caballeros se fueron hacia sus respectivos templos, llevándose con ellos a los caballeros de bronce que en un futuro, habitarían dichos templos.

_**Entrada de Aries, 10:A.M.**_

Se encontraban reunidos en la entrada del templo de Aries, 19 caballeros y un aprendiz para ir al pueblo por los adornos para los templos, estaban todos, solo faltaba su diosa, mientras los cinco de bronce hablaban animadamente con Kiki que les hacia toda clase de preguntas, unos Shion y Dohko muy sonrientes se tomaban de las manos, mientras los demás caballeros estaban hechos un manojo de nervios algunos y otros sonrojados hasta la medula.

- buenos días caballeros, - dijo una melodiosa y hermosa voz, sobresaltándolos a todos.

- buenos días Julián - contesto Saori, quien venía llegando y se ponía colorada.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Poseidón? - le reto Pegaso.

- tranquilo caballero de Pegaso, estoy aquí con invitación de tu diosa, puedes preguntarle.

- es cierto, Seiya, yo lo invite, pensé que te acompañarían tus marinas, Julián.

- se están poniendo de acuerdo sobre quienes vendrán, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar mi templo desprotegido, princesa y como ya no tengo a mi mejor marina para que los controle, la mayor parte del tiempo se comportan como críos.

- Juls, sabes que Kanon puede regresar contigo si así lo desea, aunque no te negare que no deseo perder a mi caballero.

- no te estoy reclamando mi bella - dijo mientras besaba delicadamente sus manos - y técnicamente eso pronto no será ningún problema.

- me parece que nuestra diosa está enamorada - rio bajito Afrodita, aunque no la culpo, Poseidón es todo un manjar.

- no digas tonterías - espeto con el ceño fruncido Deathmask.

- vamos a Rodorio a hacer unas compras, ¿nos acompañas? - pregunto Saori, a quien le brillaban los ojitos.

- será todo un placer, diosa mía.

Partieron hacia Rodorio, los caballeros y los dioses a hacer las compras de las decoraciones de los templos, y algunos aprovecharon para comprar una que otra cosita para sus amores.

la diosa, quien se había percatado de que algunos de sus caballeros estaban enamorados entre ellos y otros de algunas amazonas, incluso de alguna divinidad, decidió darles un empujoncito y acelerar las cosas y coloco muérdagos por todo el salón de su templo donde se celebraría el banquete y el baile, rogándole a Zeus, que fuesen las parejas correctas quienes se pararan debajo de estos, incluyo en la lista de invitados a algunas amazonas y a su gran amiga Hilda de Polaris a compartir con ellos, les permitió a sus amazonas dejar de usar mascaras, y les dijo que ya no sería necesario usarlas nunca más, todas estarían con sus rostros descubiertos.

_**Noche de la fiesta.**_

estando todo listo para el banquete y llegando sus invitados, Aioria de Leo casi se cae, cuando ataviada en un hermoso vestido rojo de corte sirena llego una muy hermosa Marín de águila, seguida por una no menos deslumbrante Shaina de Ofiuco, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, espalda baja con pedrerías y su hermoso pelo verde recogido en un moño alto, quien inmediatamente fue escoltada por un atento castaño que la veía con adoración, el poderoso Ikki de fénix, estaba hipnotizado y al borde de perder sus plumas, cuando la divina Hilda de Polaris, hizo su entrada como la diosa que era, luciendo un hermoso vestido de inspiración griega de color marfil y dorado, que junto con su cabello blanco preciosamente recogido al estilo de las diosas olímpicas, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

- sí que hay muchas mujeres hermosas en el santuario hoy, ¿no lo crees Aldebarán? - pregunto divertido Shiryu del dragón.

- así es, y aun no llega nuestra diosa.

Haciendo aparición en ese momento, una radiante Athena, llega del brazo del imponente dios de los mares, quien vestía un finísimo traje de etiqueta blanco, haciendo juego con el vestido blanco, bordado en cristales de la diosa, que parecía brillar con luz propia.

los caballeros de bronce se habían decidido por llevar finos trajes de etiqueta en colores oscuros, solo se diferenciaban sus camisas por debajo del traje, Hyoga llevaba una camisa verde esmeralda y Shun una azul celeste, mientras Ikki se decanto por una de color rojo vino muy oscura, Seiya decidió llevar una de color chocolate preciosa y el dragón se decidió por una de color, gris casi blanca, Shun adornaba su traje con un pin que parecía ser de diamante, que se asemejaba a una gota, pero que en realidad estaba hecha de hielo eterno, y se la había obsequiado Hyoga.

Estos dos entraron tímidamente tomados de las manos y cuando Ikki quiso hacer una escenita de reclamo, fue callado por un beso de Hilda, y olvido completamente por que se suponía que estaba molesto con su otouto y con el pato, Saori los miraba divertida.

Nuestros caballeros de oro, al igual que nuestros bronceados andaban con finos trajes de etiqueta y nuestro hermoso caballero de la virgen, quiso ponerse una camisa del color del cabello de su amado, esperando en Buda darle algún mensaje con ese gesto a su niño.

Al dar comienzo el banquete, todos los caballeros hablaban animadamente, a excepción de los caballeros de Virgo y Acuario, que no encontraban como acercarse a sus personas amadas, ya que Camus no sabía cómo demostrar emociones y Shaka era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, sobre como conquistar a su angelito.

Al finalizar el banquete, pasaron al salón preparado para el baile, donde esperarían la llegada de la navidad y Saori entregaría sus obsequios para sus caballeros, Shion se llevo a bailar a Dohko y Julián hizo lo propio con Saori, besándola en medio del salón, haciendo publica su relación.

Shun e Hyoga, envalentonados, se les unieron al baile y los besos y de pronto Ikki fue arrastrado hacia la pista de baile por la delicada Hilda, mientras este se quejaba de no saber bailar.

Saga y Kanon, habían desaparecido misteriosamente después del banquete y las marinas, Sorrento, Isaac e Io, quienes habían asistido al banquete, hablaban animadamente con los dorados que no estaban bailando y con Shiryu.

Sin darse cuenta por estar conversando, Milo y Mu, quedaron debajo de un muérdago, lo que no le causo nada de gracia al acuariano, que se lo hizo notar al estoico caballero de la virgen, quien al percatarse de la situación y luego de su diosa haberles explicado, para que eran las curiosas plantitas colgadas del techo, corrió hacia Mu, empujo a Milo de debajo del muérdago y le planto tremendo beso al carnero, que lo dejo sin aliento.

- Mu, te amo desde antes de que te marcharas del santuario, ¿quieres ser mi novio? - le pregunto sonrojado el hindú.

- Sha... Shaka… si, si quiero y yo también te amo. - respondió aun aturdido el ariano y Shaka lo volvió a besar.

- mmm... si mi Camie me besara así. - suspiro Milo.

- lo haría si me lo pidieras, bicho latoso. - le contesto Camus de Acuario, con su expresión seria y fría de siempre, pero con sus ojos brillándole de amor, a lo que el escorpión respondió lanzándosele encima y besándolo apasionadamente.

Afrodita y Deathmask, quienes ya conocían sus sentimientos uno por el otro, se limitaron a tomarse de las manos y sonreírse, solo se habían detenido de estar juntos, por miedo a ser echados de la orden.

Seiya, luego de haberse tomado una botella de vino, declaro en medio del salón que estaba loco por Shaina, Aioria le pidió matrimonio a Marín y el fénix dijo que luego de las fiestas se iría a "calentar" el palacio de Valhala en Asgard con Hilda.

Shion, le pidió matrimonio a Dohko y le dijo que quería mudarse a Rozan, porque ellos estaban _"viejos"_ para eso de andarse matando en batallas, y Saori decidió que pasadas las fiestas, nombraría a Saga patriarca del santuario, a Kanon, caballero de géminis y a Shiryu, caballero dorado de libra, claro cuando pudieran encontrar a los gemelos.

Aldebarán dijo que quería tomarse unas vacaciones y visitar a su familia en Brasil y ver si en tierras cariocas encontraba el amor, por su parte Shura y Aioros planearon un viaje, juntos por toda Europa.

Llego el momento de abrir sus regalos y su diosa los sorprendió con excelentes regalos, así como becas de estudios en las mejores universidades, para que estudiaran lo que quisieran y unas vacaciones pagadas por una semana en el Caribe o Sudamérica _(quizás algún día les cuente sobre esas vacaciones)._

Todos bailaron y se divirtieron, hasta entrada la madrugada, donde algunas de las nuevas parejitas, se quedaron juntas y las otras se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse al día siguiente.

Y entre risas, sorpresas, promesas de matrimonios y parejas disparejas, concluyo la primera de muchas celebraciones de noche buena y navidad en el santuario de Athena, donde caballeros, dioses y semidioses, descubrieron juntos el significado de la navidad...

_**Fin...**_

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, se supone que debí publicar esto hace dos días, pero hasta ahora tuve el tiempo de hacerlo, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, agradecer a quien lea esto y deje review y si no los dejan, también gracias, si les gusta me harán feliz, sino les gusta, díganme para saberlo y tratar de complacerlos, no sé si alcance a publicar o actualizar en lo que queda del año, sino puedo, les deseo feliz navidad y un excelente año 2015.

Recuerden que acepto criticas, tomatazos, avadas (a no perdón, eso es de Harry Potter) o a Mu, Shaka, Camus, Milo, Hyoga o Shun en paños menores (me gusta medio santuario lo sé).

Les quiere desde republica dominicana...

_Less_

QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, PETICIONES A:

revoluciondepolvoestelar 


End file.
